ok_ko_lets_be_heroesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Enid
Enid '- nastolatka pracująca w Lakewood Plaza Turbo i przyjaciółka K.O., jedna z głównych bohaterów serialu "''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!". Wygląd Enid jest wysoka i szczupła. Ma opaloną skórę i półkrótkie fioletowe włosy związane w kucyk. Zwykle nosi typową w jej pracy niebieską, krótką koszulkę, ciemne spodnie i brązowe buty, a jej ramiona są obwiązane białymi bandażami. Umiejętności Enid jest silna i wysportowana, ma wielką moc czym się nie chwali, wręcz często stara się jej nie pokazywać, chyba że zajdzie ważna potrzeba. Ma moc płomieni, a w niektórych odcinkach jest nawet ukazane jak używa lodowego oddechu. Jest mistrzynią walki wręcz, bardzo dobrze zna karate i wszystkie sztuki walki. W odcinku "You Must Care" pokazano, że potrafi stwarzać iluzje swoich klonów oraz dosłownie robić wielki dym. Jest dobrze wyszkolona na ninję. Relacje K.O. - Enid i K.O. bardzo dobrze się dogadują. Dziewczyna jest wyluzowana i zimna, ale w stosunku do chłopca zachowuje się przyjaźnie i jest gotowa zrobić wszystko dla swoich przyjaciół. W pewnym odcinku powiedziała K.O., że nikt jej nie zrozumie, dlatego chciał spróbować, gdyż bardzo mu zależało. W jednym odcinku mowj, że Enid jest dla niego jak siostra. W odcinku "You Must Care" bohaterka opowiedziała mu swoją historię przyjaźni z Elodie. To właśnie on doradził jej, aby podjęła wyzwanie i odbyła pojedynek z Elodie. Charakter Mimo, iż Enid nie traktuje swojej pracy zbyt poważnie (woli unikać klientów na kasie zmieniając się w pieniek), czasem wydaje się być najbardziej odpowiedzialną osobą z trójki bohaterów. Stara się myśleć racjonalnie w trudnych sytuacjach i zwykle dobrze radzi sobie w stresie. Zazwyczaj nie przejmuje się niczym i w pewnym stopniu zachowuje się jak zbuntowana nastolatka. Czasami bywa wścibska i nieodpowiedzialna, potrafi obarczyć winą nawet swojego przyjaciela. Historia Enid widzimy po raz pierwszy w odcinku "Let's Be Heroes". Dziewczyna poznaje wtedy KO, który przychodzi do sklepu i chce zapłacić za sprzęty. Kiedy pojawia się Darell, Rad i Enid walczą z nim, podczas gdy K.O. zostaje przez niego odrzucony. W odcinku "Let's Be Friends", Enid i Rad pracują w Lakewood Plaza Turbo, a KO chce być zatrudniony. Jednak odrzucają jego propozycję. Gdy chłopak zostaje porwany przez Lorda Boxmana, przyjaciele ratują go. W "You're Everybody's Sidekick", Enid przyznaje, że nie lubi pomagać ludziom. KO próbuje przez cały dzień udowodnić jej, że warto pomagać. Na końcu udaje mu się ją przekonać. W odcinku "We Messed Up", Enid, Rad i KO wchodzą do gabinetu Mr. Gara i przez przypadek niszczą zdjęcie Carol. Gdy KO prosi mamę o zrobienie nowego, dwójka pracowników odciąga uwagę swojego szefa, by nie wszedł do swojego biura. Gdy wszystko wychodzi na jaw, Enid próbuje zwalić całą winę na Rada. Mr. Gar jest wściekły, jednak Carol udaje się go uspokoić. W "Jethro's All Yours", gdy Enid dowiaduje się, że Lord Boxman po raz kolejny wysłał robota Jethro do walki, wcale się tym nie przejmuje. Nawet, jeżeli do sklepu zbliżał się robot wysoki jak wieżowiec, jej jedyną reakcją były znudzone spojrzenia i nieprzerwane słuchanie muzyki. W odcinku "You're Level 100!", Enid nie do końca dowierza w to, że K.O. posiada setny poziom mocy. Razem z Radem przygląda się jego walce z Darellem, a następnie próbują pokonać go sami. To im się nie udaje, ale to dzięki nim K.O. wpada na pomysł, by połączyć siły wszystkich bohaterów. W odcinku "You Must Care" do Lakewood Plaza Turbo przyjeżdża Elodie - przyjaciółka Enid z dziecinstwa. Poznajemy historię ich przyjaźni oraz jak startowały razem w turnieju. Pokonały razem wszystkich przeciwników, więc w finale musiały walczyć przeciwko sobie. Enid miała zadać ostateczny cios, lecz nie zrobiła tego mówiąc, że nie potrafi walczyć z przyjaciółką. Wykorzystała to Elodie i obróciła się przeciwko Enid, odniosła zwycięstwo w turnieju. Dzięki radzie K.O. Enid ponownie walczy z Elodie, ale tym razem się nie wacha i zwycięża. Mimo wszystko osoby w pobliżu oprócz K.O. i Rada przejmują się wciąż tylko Elodie i nie gratulują Enid. Dziewczyna się rynnie przejmuje. Wygląda jakby Elodie dalej nie zależało na starej przyjaciółce, lecz w scenie końcowej widać jak w swoim limo-czołgu odjeżdża ze łzami w oczach i trzyma w ręce wisiorek (połowę serca z napisem 'friends', Enid ma drugą połowę z napisem 'best'), który otrzymała od niej, gdy się przyjaźniły. W drugim sezonie serialu Enid zostaje przyjęta do Akademii Superbohaterów, do której dostają się tylko nieliczni bohaterowie z wyjątkowymi zdolnościami. W odcinku "Wisdom, Strenght and Charisma" Enid po raz pierwszy zjawia się w Akademii. Razem z nią z Lakewood Plaza Turbo jest także Sparko. Na początku trzeba odbyć walkę z 3 głowo-robotami z nadludzką siłą. Z początku zadanie wydaje się być dziewczynie niewykonalne (a obserwuje ją z trybunów cała szkoła), ale gdy upada na ziemię znajduje ramkę z ożywionym zdjęciem, które dostała od K.O. (przedstawia ich troje siedzących i jedzących lody). Chłopiec (ten na zdjęciu XD) mówi jej aby się nie poddawała i pamiętała, że wszyscy w Lakewood Plaza Turbo jej kibicują. Enid zaczyna wierzyć w siebie i udaje jej się pokonać wszystkie 3 głowy (co jeszcze nikomu dotąd się nie udało) przez co nie wiedzą gdzie ją przydzielić ale ostatecznie wybierają charyzmę z profesorką Sunshine. Wystąpienia '''Sezon 1 *Let's Be Heroes *Let's Be Friends *You're Everybody's Sidekick *We Messed Up *Jethro's All Yours *You're Level 100! *You Must Care Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:LGBT Postaci